


My Huntsman Academia: Beacon Smash

by shovern



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovern/pseuds/shovern
Summary: Various bits of smut based on the quest My Huntsman Academia over on Space Battles.





	1. Izuku and Nora Vs The Beast

‘Big.’

That was the main thought running through Izuku’s head as he watched Nora ‘Wake up’ the Uncircumcised Worm that was already standing proud before the two of them.

‘I-it’s already… throbbing’ The young man observed, swallowing out nerves rather than a need to clear his mouth. His dry tongue scraping his teeth and meeting the roof of his mouth as Nora startled him out of his reverence.

“Don’t look so nervous, it’s only a cock, it’s not going to bite you.” She teased, her fingers tracing from the top of the shaft slowly down, a ‘Long’ journey truth be told. “And you don’t have to worry about biting it either, unless you’re really eager I guess.” Her fingernail began tracing a path back up slightly faster than before.

“Uhh I-i m-mean t-t-” Izuku Began to sputter out, a hint of panic beginning to take hold, even as his gaze continued to follow her finger up and down.

“Ahh say no more fearless leader, there’s no rush.” Her thumb joined her finger in her uncharacteristically gentle exploration. “Besides there IS plenty of fun to be had just handling… it”

A pause took hold, in both her speech and her handiwork.

“Huh, I guess Yang’s not the only one rubbing off around here huh?”

“Snrrt” “Hah!” The sound of amusement cut through the tension. Izuku’s shoulders relaxing, Unlike Nora’s grip which had turned into a full-fledged grasp, her hand barely able to wrap around the target of her ministrations.

‘Though I-I guess it’s supposed to be ‘our’ ministrations.’ The thought sent a shiver down his spine. One that Nora immediately noticed.

“Ohh ready to get started?” She asked while giving the cock, a full length pump for emphasis.

“I-I guess.” He stumbled.

“You guess or you know?” she countered.

‘Guess?’

“Know?”

“Hmm…” Her hand worked up and down a few times, wrist rotating as she turned his answer over in her head. “Alright!” One last pump from tip to base. Before she let go and scooted over to make room.

‘Alright, just… just scoot on over… any second now.. just get closer to i-it.’ But his legs refused to move.

“Hmm?” Nora looked back at Izuku, slight look of concern on her face.

“Are you okay, you know you can change your mind right? I’ll be more than happy to finish this myself”

‘I can believe that.’ Izuku thought noticing that her hand had once again resumed her previous work. Her right hand cupping and rubbing the head, as her left hand was gestured in his direction.

“No I-I want to try this it’s just…”

“Is it Yang?” The name of the bombshell was enough to send a twitch through both dicks in the room. Much to Izuku’s surprise as he noticed the tent in his pants for the first time. A sight that kept his attention only for a moment before he returned his attention back to Nora

“N-no. I know she’s okay with this… ”

‘More than okay if the blush on her face when we talked about this was any indication.’ A blush that was mirrored on Nora, and Greatly outshone by Izuku.

“It’s just…”

“You think this’ll make you less of a man!” She exclaimed, her excitement bleeding over into her hands, one working up and down rhythmically, while the other gave the dangling sack a gentle squeeze.

“N-no!”

“Good~!” She switched one hand from fondling to gesturing throughout the room, as if she was about to point out some great secret. “cause if playing with a ‘not so’ little dick made you gay then every man in beacon woul-”

“It’s different if it-s”

“No interruption!” Her occupied hand ‘slammed’ down to the base, peeling back the foreskin and leaving the swollen head bare for both to see. “Plus, what’s so different about it?” She gestured towards it, One hand idly playing with the glans. “A dick is a cock, is a penis!” A flick for emphasis.

‘I-i don’t think I’ll argue with her.’

“An-anyway I’m just a bit… nervous is all.”

“Ahh.” She nodded in understanding. “Welp the best way to fix that!” She wiggled the dick towards the spot she had previously vacated. “Is with experience, So get moving!”

He did this time, slowly and awkwardly he crawled on all fours towards the spot, stopping as Nora shucked her short off carelessly in the air, accidentally covering the face of their volunteer.

“N-Nora!”

“That’s me!” She said with a salute, the gesture doing interesting things to her breasts.

“Y-y-your b-b-b”

‘Boobs!’

“Boobs!” Another exclamation another jiggle. Causing the exposed cock to twitch, and Izuku’s pant’s to tighten that little bit more.

“Wh-why are you?”

“Clearing the landing zone, duhh.” Her hands cupped her breasts pushing them together to create what Izuku’s presumed, and the volunteer hoped was the aforementioned ‘landing zone.’

“And don’t worry, I cleared this with Yang. She says you can look.” A convenient fact, as there were two sets of eyes glued to her chest. “Just don’t touch, well touch these anyway, touching that is the whole point of this.” That being the Shaft she once more wrapped her hands around.

“Now enough gawking and more touching!”

The command rang true, and for a moment Izuku thought Nora might’ve had it in her to be a team leader. Only a moment.

‘H-holy whoah…’ As the moment his finger touched the head. His mind went blank. Leaving him stuck there for a moment as his teammate slowly worked the very base, content to ‘maintain’ the Rock-hard erection as Izuku took his time to adjust.

“I-it’s… twitching.” Indeed, it was, his finger gently rose and fell with the bobbing of the rod. “Well yeah, that’s what they do.” Nora patiently explained her hands moving with confidence compared to Izuku’s. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it, and then…”

“A-and then?”

“And then” She whispered, leaning toward Izuku, intentionally giving him a show. “You’ll learn to a-ppre-ci-ate it.”

“A-appreciate?” Izuku asked eyes darting towards his hand, and the erection it rested against.

“Grasp it real quick.” Izuku did so, calloused fingers wrapping around it with more ease than Nora’s more slender fingers. “Feel the gentle pressure against your hand?” He did, every second or so it would not quite jerk but slightly shifted his fingers. “It’s a coded message.”

“A message?”

“Yep!” She moved his hand away from the dick, and moved her head in so that it would lightly tap her cheek with each pulse. “It says.” Tap. “I” Tap ”want” Tap ”too” Tap “Come.”

“And do you know how to make that happen I-zu-ku?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Good then let’s get to it!” Her Sultry mood disappeared just as quick as it came, And her hands once more resumed their position toward the bottom.

‘H-here goes!’

His hand once more grasped the erection and went to move down.

“Ahh ahh ahh, use the foreskin don’t just rub it with your hands!”

“Ohh uh right!” So he did, letting the foreskin re-cover the top before grasping it and beginning to slowly move it down, Nora’s hands teasing the sack and resting just below his own hand.

“Good, now grasp it a little tighter!” He did, The soft skin doing little to hide the hardness beneath, as he began to stroke up and down with more confidence. Nora’s hand following his content to let him set the pace.

“See you’re a natural!” She cheered him on. “Though I guess that makes sense huh, I mean you do have one of these after all!” A feeling of pressure from down below reminded him that yes, yes he did.

“And it looks like it’s having a good time too!” Nora remarked, casually moving one of her hands to touch it before catching herself. “Heh whoops, almost forgot the no touching thing.”

“Y-yeah.” Izuku replied with some disappointment. Hand moving up and down, up and down.

“Sorry.” Nora Apologized having resumed her own work, on the now quivering Dick. “I know it’s not fun having it trapped like that, and I would offer to take care of it, but…”

“Yang wouldn’t like that.” Izuku admitted with some sadness, Not noticing the volunteer starting to thrust into his hand.

“But hey, she did say she wanted the deets, and if you play your cards right she might take care of it for you.” Nora remarked as she subtly encouraged Izuku to increase his pace. “And speaking of taking care of it.”

“Huh?”

“Look.” Look he did, and he finally noticed just how much it throbbed as it’s owner moved his own hips somewhat erratically, working himself to a very nearby climax.

“Uhhhh…” Izuku’s mind froze, hands working on autopilot as the moment came closer.

“Ahh ahh ahh, I’m calling dibs on this load, point it at me.”

“Right.” A feeling of relief (and a twing of… disappointment) rushed through his mind, as he followed her instructions hands working all the while.

“Now come on and give it to mama!” Nora encouraged the man, hands holding her breasts together. And it seems her words were enough. As with a sudden grunt and thrust, the first jet of come came arching through the air right on target.

“Don’t stop yet Izuku!”

“Right” He picked up his pace rapidly jerking the cock while doing his best to keep it aimed at his teammate’s breasts.

“Woah he was backed up!” Izuku could believe it as spurt after spurt found it’s new home until, eventually, the dick was spent. A lone drop trailing down unto his hand.

“Ahhhh, there’s something satisfying about it don’t you agree”

“Y-yeah.”

‘I really do get it, it’s not like f-finishing myself, but…’

“Anyway, I think that’s enough for you tonight.” Nora claimed posing so the man could see the results of his enjoyment. “Don’t want you to get carried away now do we?”

“Ha ha… right.” Izuku jerked his hand down, form where it had slowly been approaching his mouth.

“Anyway, I should uhh get back to Yang.” He said standing up as casually as one could after helping someone jerk off a stranger.

“Yep, I’ll take care of the clean-up, you go give her the story, and maybe get yourself a hand…y” Nora teased. Looking at his crotch where his own erection was doing it’s Plus-Ultra best to escape.

“Yeah, maybe… uhh Nora?” His started scratching his head.

“Your welcome!”

“Thank- oh Uhmn uh yeah Thanks.”

“Anytime!” She answered honestly, before giving him a wink. “Now get momma's got work left to do.” She said already beginning to work the shaft to hardness once more.

“Ohh, ah okay” he made his way to the door, “Make sure to u-use protection.”

“Don’t worry!” She smiled waving a condom she pulled out of nowhere. “ I borrowed one of yours!”


	2. Izuku and Nora vs The Adequate Appendage.

‘It’s… smaller’

That gut-punch was Izuku’s first thought upon seeing the ‘Specimen' the already undressed Nora was preparing for the day’s lesson.

‘I wonder why we have a different… volunteer today?’ The thought bounced in his head not unlike Nora's chest was, before being overtaken by Nora’s greatest asset…

“Ooo ook eddy” Nora mumbled testicle in mouth and Dick in hand.

“Nora don’t talk with your mouth full.” Izuku said, slipping easily into a familiar discussion. Even if the context was radically different.

*pop* “I said you look ready.” Nora gestured at his crotch, where a bulge had already formed. Or perhaps to his position, on his knees right next to her. A position he had assumed without prompting unlike his previous lessons.

“Y-yeah I guess I am.” Izuku reached out as he spoke, hand moving to cover Nora’s absence at the tip of the dick. “I-I’ve kinda been thinking about this for a while.”

“Ohhhh…” Nora waggled both her eyebrows and the object of her ministrations. “Been thinking hard about it?...”  
…

“That… that was kinda ”

“Bad?”

“Yeah...”

“Well it’s a good thing he’s not here for a comedy act then.” She clapped her hands, leaving Izuku to assume the important task of handling the two swaying balls.

“Before we begin it looks like you had a question when you first got in?”

“Uhh yeah actually… Ummm this… volunteer seems a little-” Izuku paused as Nora shot him a small glare, before she moved to cover the moment by wrestling on of Izuku’s hands away from the head. Where she started to put her surprisingly nimble fingers to work.

“Sorry, you were saying?” She asked a gentle warning look in her eyes.

“Just uhh, wondering where our usual partner went?” He tentatively asked, one hand holding the base keeping the member still for Nora, while the other was nervously scratching his head.

“Ohh well that one’s not really a blowjob sort of dick.” Nora answered easily, thumb playing with the eye of the one-eyed snake. “Don’t get me wrong it’s a fun one, just not for this sorta thing.” Izuku tilted his head not quite getting it. “Sore jaw.”

“Ahhh.”

“Ahh indeed.” She slapped her free hand on her bare thigh. “Now I know some people can get weird about spit, which I don’t get I mean you’re already getting at least two kinds of someone else’s fluid’s when you blow them but-”

“T-the point Nora?” Izuku interrupted, more eager than nervous to get started.

“Do you want me to show you how to suck it, or are you afraid of a little spit?” She clarified, tucking her hair behind her ear, seemingly expecting a certain answer.

“Well I’m here to lean s-so.”

“Say no more Fearless leader!” She moved in and gave the tip a quick kiss before turning to Izuku. “Now repeat after me.”

“Okay” He moved in after her, slower, but that only bought him a second before his lips were hovering directly over the head of the cock.

‘H-here goes…’

An outsider might have said it looked anticlimactic. A ‘chaste’ meeting of lips on skin. But for Izuku it was anything but, A jolt traveling down his whole body, shooting down towards his own cock, straining against his trousers.

“Good job!” She slapped his back, sending his face into the crotch causing the shaft to rub against his entire face. Which sent another jolt through him.

“Don’t be so impatient Izuku!” She admonished moving his head back. “Before you go to stick something in your mouth, it’s important to give it a taste.”

“A.. taste?”

“Yep!” She moved her head back in placing her tongue at the base of the shaft before moving on up. Ending with a flick of her tongue once she reached the top, a motion that caused it to bob, gently tapping her nose.

“Okay.” Izuku moved in himself his hair brushing against Nora’s as she only moved somewhat out of the way.

The feeling of wet tongue onto dry shaft drowned out Izuku’s thoughts for a moment, before he remembered to lick his way up, trying to set a similar pace as Nora did, until he reached the top, where his attempt to ‘flick it’ only ended with it resting on his chin.

“Good, now repeat that some more, get yourself used to the taste, and give your mouth a chance to build up some saliva.” Izuku did as told, moving his tongue back down, and back up again. He spent some time like that, nothing but him and the dick in front of him.

“You’re really into this Izuku.” Nora whispered into his hear, startling him out of his trance. “Well if you think that’s fun then it’s time for the REAL DEAL.”  
She gently nudged him out of the way. “First get a grip of the base.” She explained, grabbing it herself. “A good blowjob as eighty percent of what you need for a good handjob!” She licked her lips. “Then you get the fun part.”

She opened her mouth, tongue slightly extended, as she took the now lubricated member into her mouth. “ann hen” She started to move, slowly at first. Only moving and inch down before moving back up, lips trailing slightly behind her mouth, due to what Izuku assumed was the suction.

*Pop*

She stopped to wipe a bit of excess drool from her mouth before she continued, hand began to stroke the dick while she did so. “Now them's the basics, get a feel for that yourself then we’ll move onto the advanced technique.”

Izuku spent a moment to put some of the saliva that had gathered in his mouth too good use, moistening his lips before he moved in, taking the head in his mouth.

‘I think I see why she found someone with a smaller T-thing’

He continued to keep his lips sealed as he started to move his head. Just like Nora he moved forward an inch before backing out the same amount. Slowly but surely he began to relax back into a routine.

“What did I say about handwork!” Nora chastised, manually moving his hand back and forth alongside the bobbing of his head.

“Orry”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful!” She teased, smile, and blush, on her face.

Izuku let the cock free from the grip of his lips. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, now the next thing you need is to incorporate your tongue again.” She opened her mouth and began to massage the glans with her tongue. Moving it side to side as she looked Izuku in the eye.

“So just do that while…” Izuku asked.

A nod, as Nora reluctantly backed off making room for Izuku once more.

‘Okay, Tongue, hand and mouth, all working in unison…’

He moved in, once more engulfing the top of the shaft, tongue moving alongside the bottom, and his hand began to move in unison once more. He spent a few moments experimenting with his pace Until…

“Ughhhh” a throaty moan broke free from his partner, as he seemed to lose himself in Izuku’s ministrations.

“Ohh Looks like someone likes what you’re doing.” Nora said drawing Izuku’s gaze her way, causing him to see her teasing her nipples with the now free hands. “And he’s not the only one.” See said looking at him, or rather at his free hand. A hand that had started to rub against his constrained dick sometime during the blowjob.

“I don’t blame you…” She whispered, leaning towards him, hand groping her chest as one worked it’s way down. “I’m really turned on too.” The husky tone sent a shiver down his spine.

“Ooommm” A moan soon escaped his own mouth sending vibrations through the volunteer’s cock, as Izuku continued to service him, head going even further down, taking several inches before moving back up.

“Hey Izuku” Nora continued. “make room for me…” He complied removing it from his mouth and moving to give her space. “No silly.” She chastised before licking her side of the cock. “Ike is”

Izuku got the picture and soon the two of them were both working one side of the dick, the nameless man moaning with increased frequency, as Izuku and Nora continued to please him, and themselves. Or Izuku did the best he could, his movements jerkier than Nora’s and the Rough fabric of his pants denying him the contact he so desperately wanted. Until…

It happened in a moment, Izuku and Nora’s movements synced up, and a stray jerk from the man withdrew his dick from in-between them. Their lips meeting due to its absence.

"Mmhhh." Yet Izuku couldn’t bring himself to withdraw his lips, not without several seconds to master his will.

They sat there for a second after separating a single line of spit shared between them, the throbbing dick acting as a backdrop.

“I-im sorry I-i-i” Nora moved forward and their lips met once more. Just for a moment. “Don’t worry, I don't mind…” She looked conflicted for a moment before reaching down to his pants.

*Zzziiip*

It was only the work of a moment for her to free his cock from its confines, Izuku’s large dick springing out, having long since worked it’s way free of his boxers.

“Holy Whoa, I figured you’d be above average but that’s a nice one!” Nora Exclaimed, reaching out to poke Izuku’s manhood, the brief touch causing him to draw in a breath. “Still you’ll have to handle that yourself, Yang’ll probably forgive the kiss but I don’t think she’d be toooo happy about me getting handsy with you… which is a shame.” She shook her head, her hands making to return to their previous work before stopping and reaching for her bag. “Though I wonder…”

“Izuku take over for a minute would you.”

“Uhh okay…” He said, voice a mixture of lust and confusion. Ignoring Nora as she continued to rustle through her belongings, Izuku once more took the dick into his mouth. Only this time he also grasped his newly freed member and began to stroke it in rhythm with his movements above. Before he knew it, he had once more worked himself into a trance, the only thing on his mind, the burning in his loins, the feel of dick in his mouth and the growing moans of the man above.

*Click*

A small sound went unnoticed as Izuku pushed himself deeper onto the object of his focus, not so far as to try to deep-throat the thing. Nora had explained that that was planned for a later session.

He continued like that for a few moments more before making way as Nora moved her head back in, the two of them resuming their tandem attack, the two alternating who was working up, and who was on the way down. Their teamwork proved to much for the stranger, and before he knew it Izuku found Nora pushing him away and pointing that shaft directly at him, furiously working it with her one free hand, both breasts bouncing with the rapid motion.

“You ready for your first facial Izuku?” She playfully taunted, increasing her pace as it to make clear she knew the answer.

“Yesss” Izuku moaned, so turned on that he barley felt any mortification at the prospect of someone painting his face.

“Good!” With one word and a trio of powerful jerks she sent the first shot straight at Izuku’s forehead, Somehow aiming despite her furious motions. The next few shots were just as accurate, decorating both his cheeks and forcing him to close his eyes as he furiously masturbated, only to slow as he realized that the cock was spent. He wiped his eyes clear with his free hand and opened them to see Nora starring at him with friendly amusement.

“You look pretty close there Izuku.” She teased, moving his hand away much to his frustration. “Lucky for you I just had a quick chat with Yang.” The name sent an jolt of alertness through his mind, confusion beating back his desire for a moment.

Then she grabbed him, both hands enveloped his dick one working the head with expert skill as the other just moved up and down with sheer enthusiasm.

“I sent her a picture of you a minute ago.” She explained not stopping her actions. “I asked her if I could give you a hand.” Her pace increased and Izuku rapidly felt himself approaching climax. “She said yes obviously.” She pulled particularly insistently on his erection forcing him to shuffle over her as she laid herself on the floor, aiming his cock right at her face. “Lucky you.”

He couldn’t argue, and soon with only a few more strokes Izuku let loose. Unlike with the other man however his seed overshot it’s intended target, the first two shots landing on the carpet before Nora could correct her aim towards her face. Not that Izuku noticed.

After a few long moments Izuku finally finished, breathing heavy, and feeling utterly satisfied.

“Pretty good huh fearless leader?” She asked working her way out from underneath him.

“Amazing.” He replied, coming to his senses.

“Now you know what happens next?” She asked, using her fingers to clean his seed from her face.

“Uhhh”

“Now we get dressed and you get your butt to a kitchen and make me a snack.” She exclaimed somehow halfway dressing herself. “Momma worked herself up an appetite, and while you let loose quite a bit…” She paused to wipe away one last strand from her cheek, licking her finger clean after. “You know I’ll need more than that.”

“Huh, oh yeah sure, no problem.” He replied still dazed. “But uh what about the uhh mess on the carpet, we ca-”

“Our friend will handle that, it’s the least he could do!” Nora replied heading for the door, fully dressed and cleaned up. Somehow.

“Well I guess.” Izuku uncertainly replied, as the two left the room.

"By the way."

"Yeah?"

“I know I call you Fearless Leader, but walking around with spunk on your face?” She let out a whistle. “Your braver than me that’s for sure!”

“Ehhhh!”


	3. Bakugou x Neo – Sparring pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt weird when fanfics did this sort of thing but ~ ~ denotes sign language.  
Did a thing where it starts past tense, then becomes present tense as things heat up, probably fucked that up a bit.

‘Gods damned midget!’

Here we se-

‘That No good bitch ass half and half twerp!’

Here w-

‘When I get my hands on her I’m gonna make her regret ever meeting me!’

Her-

“YOU HERE THAT, I’LL GET YOU THIS TIME YOU SMUG SHIT!” Our… protagonist shouted easily ignoring the various glares of various sorts from various sorts on the street below him. No he was busy angrily climbing a three story building in pursuit of-

“JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE ICE-CREAM BITCH!”

Of... Ice-Cream bitch. It had been like almost every other outing of his to the city of vale. Katsuki Bakugou had been stomping around, literally, minding his own business. So naturally like almost every other visit, Neo Politan decided to show up and ruin his good mood.

By stealing his wallet, a classic move.

“Fucking finally” He shouted with reduced vitriol having successfully climbed his way to the top of the building.

*clap clap clap*

“Shut it!” He barked. Hands clenched in from of himself. “I’d of been up here in moments if beacon wasn’t on my ass about using my semblance in public.” The look Neo shot him in return was… well it practically screamed:

‘O well would you look at this, looks like spikey here has been tamed, what did they do? Hmm? Did they threaten to take away your blankey if you’re naughty? Pathetic, I guess I better go find a Real Man. Maybe that Deku friend of yours?’

“ARRRRGGHH” *KRAKOOM* With that thunderous sound, and the accompanying explosion, Bakugou took off straight towards Neo, who stood there with a less than amused expression. Until Bakugou used a smaller explosion to drive himself into the roof of the building, feet forward sending a hail of gravel in Neo’s direction.

‘Got you now bitch!’

He moved into a lunge the moment she went to shield her eyes, hand reaching out for her pocket where his wallet lay…

*Crissshhh*

Only to hear the sound he hated most in the world, as Neo shattered leaving him a moment to see her to his left before he went crashing down, eating gravel as he went skidding along. “Pfftftf” Was his eloquent reaction, Gravel and dirt leaving his mouth as he looked up to see Neo raising her hands.

“Don’t you da-”

~Nice~

“Y-you you little…”

~I’m being serious that was clever~ She signed with what to a rational interpreter would have appeared to be sincerity

“GAhhhhh!” Was his reaction as he went blasting off towards her once more, an effort that merely put another look on her face. A much simpler:

‘Never mind, you’re exactly as dumb as I first thought.’ Or so she thought. As soon as Kacchan was within striking range, mere inches away from giving her a hell of a haymaker, she shattered again.

‘Gotcha’

*BWoom*

Before appearing to his left, just in time to see him use the moment of his swing and a blast form his semblance, to rapidly turn around to try and grab at her right arm which had been extended ready to trip him up. “Hah!” He shouted in the closest thing he could get to glee, as Neo rapidly pulled back her arm, shifting her torso as she did so. A move that while successful at preventing him from grappling her, left one part of her in the line of fire…

Her left tit.

The contact was not gentle. It was Vicious attempt to grapple turned into a full force-

*Slap!*

The contact did not send Neo’s cleavage bouncing wildly as it was quite well secured. It did however send Bakugou tumbling back onto gravel, both from shock and overextending himself.

…

There was silenc-

“Don’t get any ideas that was not intended!”

…

There was silence, Neo’s lack of reaction causing him to quite down, A small blush dusting his cheeks.

Then, then she smiled, a full toothy smile.

‘uhhhh’ And he was immediately set on edge, his muscles tensed, Adrenalin started to race. Bakugou thought for a single Long moment:

‘I’m fucked.’

A moment that continued to grow, as slowly Neo lifted her hand, only instead of reaching for one of her many sharp instruments of pain… She reached for a button. The single button holding up her little white jacket, and with a quick twist of her fingers popped it open. For the second time in his life Bakugou was rendered speechless out of something besides rage. His mind was blank for a few precious seconds as his eyes were glued to her cleavage, now only contained by that damned one piece of hers.

His face must’ve been quite a sight as Neo soon let out a silent laugh, hand covering her mouth. Yet Kacchan still gazed on, eyes tracing down her form, before settling where the leotard and her pants failed too meet. The two triangles of bare flesh pointing his eyes straight to her-

~You are such a virgin~

‘Huh’

~A little flesh and you’re~ Her hand motions soon transitioned to signs he hadn’t yet learned. That didn’t stop him from picking up her intent. It would be impossible not to, with that SMUG look on her face. She was taunting him. That thought percolated in his mind. It sat there swirling with the events that just transpired. So when she turned her back, and started walking away hips swaying back and forth, back and forth. He did something old and something new.

He got back up, cracked his neck, and rushed her once more, only without a battle cry. Not that he thought it would make a difference, surely she would just shatter away and leave him biting the dust, again, like always.

Except that didn’t happen, when he was moments away from reaching her she just turned around with a look on her face he hadn’t seen before, and then:

*wham*

He went barreling into her, and the both went skidding along the roof, Neo on her back and Bakugou above her. And somehow in the confusion, he had managed to grab both her arms and held them over her head.

‘How in the hell?’

It was a situation that made no sense. For all of his bluster Bakugou knew that Neo was by far the superior fighter. With reflexes that he couldn’t match and a semblance that seemed tailor made for evasion. For him them to end up like that it meant one thing…

‘She wanted this to happen.’ He thought, eyes meeting hers as she oh so slightly tilted her head. ‘None of that was an accident’ She raised a single eyebrow, and Kacchan had one last coherent though. ‘Fine.’

He moved in. With a distinct lack of grace his head moved in and his lips met hers. It was clumsy and awkward and if it weren’t for their lips being in the way their teeth would have gone head to head. But none of that stopped him from keeping his lips pressed against hers for a few seconds longer, Before reluctantly pulling back, face red.

As red as hers…

‘Fuck it.’

He went in once more, this time moving in when her mouth was slightly parted, his bottom lip resting just above hers, where it ended up caught between Neo’s teeth. It wasn’t a full-fledged bite, not that it was gentle either but then again nothing about Neo was gentle really. And Bakugou was not one to shy from pain. The only message he got was that of a challenge, one he was glad to meet. Instead of pulling back he pushed in further, doing his best to kiss her despite one of his lips being held hostage.

A futile effort, until one of Bakugou’s legs, one stuck between Neo’s, Shifted against her thigh. Even through a layer of clothing the sensation was enough for Neo to loosen her grip, allowing Kacchan the opportunity to escape from her ‘love bite’. Almost as soon as it was free it was once more pressed against Neo’s, their lips clashing for a few moments before he withdrew.

The two stayed like that for a moment both breathing heavier than before, Neo stretching her head back and to the right leaving her neck wide open.

‘I can take a hint…’

And so he did pressing his lips down on her lower neck, where he took the opportunity for a little revenge, and gave her a light nibble.

*Huh*

Which prompted a small gasp from her, the small sound driving Kacchan on as he started to slowly kiss, and nip, and tease his way up her neck, awkwardly but with growing confidence after every soft sigh he earned from her mouth. He continued, working his way up growing slightly more forceful with every inch, until he eventually reached her jawline, which he followed up for a moment before once more meeting her lips.

For a while they enjoyed themselves, Bakugou taking the opportunity to move his other leg so it joined his other, forcing hers to spread slightly to accommodate them, the feeling drawing another inaudible moan, which gave him the chance to move in his tongue.

‘She even tastes like ice-cream’

The action drew a pause from Neo, her whole body freezing for a moment, before with a small motion form her shoulders, she met his tongue with hers. It was like every other meeting of theirs more of a conflict than anything; The two of them were fighting for dominance, Neo more skilled dexterous, Kacchan keeping pace on through his initial advantage and sheer determination.

Then one of the hands holding him up slipped, and the space that had existed between their thighs disappeared. The crotch of his jeans, bulging from his erection, encountered hers, only she didn’t have the protection of denim on her side, her pants having ridden down during their fall. Instead she was covered only by the thin fabric of her leotard. The material doing little to stifle the sensations.

There was no pause this time, Neo moved into the contact forgetting about her struggle for control of the kiss. Kacchan desperate for a stronger sensation and guided by instinct moved his hips and arched his back so his lips could stay in contact with hers, as he drove himself against her once more, the sensation doing little to satisfy him. Not so much with Neo. No Bakugou felt Neo writhing beneath him, the feeling of her hips moving, her chest pressed against his, it drove him mad. And so again he ground himself against her, and again she writhed. It was a vicious cycle.

The two of them kept at it, Neo’s reactions driving him to move faster and press in deeper, and without either of them noticing Bakugou’s hands, stopped holding Neo’s in place, and instead his finger entwined themselves with hers.

It was no longer a conflict or struggle for dominance. The two of them were now simply enjoying themselves. The two were lost in the motions, three stories up, over a busy street, yet either was only aware of the other.

It didn’t last, His excitement was only growing, and the little feeling he get through his jeans did little to sate it. He broke the kiss, and reached down, where he started fumbling with his fly. The flimsy metal resisting him for one moment too long before he just tore his jeans open, letting his raging hardon spring out into the air.

The sight of which brought another pause. Bakugou reviling in feeling of relief, Neo just starring slightly wide eyed at his large cock. But Katsuki was not one to wait long, once more he met her lips, and resumed grinding against her. His erection rubbing against the damp cloth, slowly pressing it into her with each thrust, the thin fabric the only thing between them and full intercourse.

Neither of them stopped to think about it. They simply continued at it, or Kacchan did, Neo seemed to be busy tensing up, hands squeezing his eyes closed, Until suddenly she relaxed small tremors running up and down her body.

Then she pulled back and broke the kiss, taking a moment to look in Kacchan’s eyes.

Bakugou also stopped, reluctantly. The simply looked at eah other for a moment, Until Neo began to move her hands, or attempted to, as his hold was strong. After a look form her he let go, shifting his hands to the ground so as to not fall down.

“Are… Do you want to stop?” He asked, clearly not eager about it but willing to all the same.

Neo waited for a moment hands making to sign something before stopping, seemingly indecisive. She stays like that, until his attempts to settle down cause him to move against her one more time.

“I mean I don-”

She reached down, hand wrapping around his shaft and giving it one long pump. It’s all the motivation he needs. Soon they’re right back into, grinding against each other. Except now Neo’s hands were free to roam and explore his body, an opportunity she ruthlessly exploited running them down his chest and abs before grabbing the base of his shirt and lifting it up. Forcing Kacchan to awkwardly struggle to take it off without falling, a task made almost impossible by Neo’s hands moving down south to explore his length.

“Ugh” A small groan escapes his lips, and Neo seems to take it as a Que, grabbing his shirt with both hands, and ripping it off with strength belied by her form. Kacchan spends a moment to give her an angry glare, before resuming the much more important work that came about from lips on lips.

Sometime during all of this Neo’s last layer of defense had been pulled aside, and now Kacchan was rubbing directly against her lips, a situation that neither seemed to mind. Their movements only growing more impassioned as Neo’s hands circled around his upper back holding his head in place.

Then unintended, during a thrust like any other, His hips drew back and hers rose up in perfect sink, and when his moved, his length was no longer grinding against her but rather was sliding into her  
.  
“Fuuuukckk.” Bakugou let out a long and shakey groan, the hot sensation against his length almost too much for him, and with a few small movements it seems like he was about to lose control, mere seconds away from climax. Then he saw her face. Her smug, amused and taunting face.

~Typical virgin~

With one facial expression and two words, he found the strength to push it back.

‘Ohh it's… it’s on!’

In a force of will that most would call impossible, Katsuki Bakugou beats back his impending orgasm by sheer force of angry determination. He ignores the burning warmth around his cock. The heat of her body against his skin. The instinct to just let loose.

Instead he starts moving, slowly moving in and out, painstakingly he slides deeper inside her, and just as painstakingly he moves out. Neo looks at him unimpressed. So he picks up the pace, still slow, but not painfully so. His hips also start to add a small circular motion, up and in from the right, out and down from the left. It’s enough to draw a slight widening of the eyes, but nothing else.

So again, he picks up the pace, forgetting about the circles, he moves rhythmically. Lifting one hand he begins to caress her breast, lips moving to meet hers even as it means awkwardly arching his back to do so. He continues at it fingers tracing her nipples through the fabric, his dick coming into her at such an angle that her clit is brushed against with each thrust, still it’s not enough.

So he lets go of her, braces his other hand again and beings to MOVE. This time with speed and enough force to rock Neo’s light body back and forth. Her legs are forced wide apart as her eye’s start to lose focus, and her hands start to claw his back desperate to keep hold. Its. Not. Enough.

So he moves faster, He starts pounding into her. With each thrust his length slides all the way in, bottoming out against her, and after that, he pulls almost all the way out, until only his head remains. Then he does it again, and again, and again. Relentlessly, furiously, he fucks her, breathing hard, as he watches her face twist in pleasure, body once more tensing up, her walls clinging to him, before breaking out in small shivers. But it’s not enough, but...

He feels his own orgasm working it way along, despite his efforts to hold on. But not yet, not until she comes. So he continues to master his will and picks up the pace that little bit more. Not noticing her legs wrapping around him.

The pressure keeps building, his muscles are tense, and he knows he’s approaching his limit, but still she won’t come. She tenses against him once more, and the clenching against his member is too much.

“I’m gonna cum.” He grunts, trying to pull out only to be held back by Neo’s legs.

‘Is she on the pill?’

“Seriously, I’m close.” He barks out, orgasm rapidly approaching as his movements find new frantic strength.

‘She’s not letting go.’

“If you don’t let me out.” He grunts, as her tremors stop and her eyes regain focus.

'fuck it!'

“I’m gonna come inside!”

She doesn’t let go. She just clings to him, and with a few last desperate thrusts, he slides all the way out, before slamming his length in as deep as he can, balls deep, and releases. Twitch after twitch sends his seed deep inside of her, balls throbbing, as his whole body trembles with relief.

It lasts for a long time, for him it seems a short eternity, just him and Neo, and the greatest orgasm of his life. But soon it’s over, with one last contraction and thrust of his hips he’s spent. Collapsing atop Neo, arms unable to hold himself up.

They lay there for several minutes, Bakugou growing soft inside her.

“Sorry…” He bites out, the words foreign to his tongue. She looks up at him, eyes wide with surprise. “I know you didn’t… ” Her look turns to exasperation, as she pushes him off, and out, of her. A moment later and she stands up, lacking a bit of her earlier grace.

“I…” Kacchan looks like he’s about to say something, a defeated look on his face, when Neo’s clicks her finger to get his attention.

~It’s fine.~ She signs rolling her eyes. ~I came. You can keep your ego.~ She then moves to re dress herself, simply pulling her leotard back over and shifting her pants up.

“When?” A look of confusion overtakes his face. “You never.. you know scre….”

She shoots him an unimpressed look.

~I didn’t scream huh?~ A really unimpressed look. ~You watch too much porn.~

“So when did-” Her head tilts as if asking him if he’s really this dense “ohh.” His face begins to morph into a much more familiar cocky smirk. “So it’s three to one then.” Neo rolls her eye’s and moves to walk off before stopping a moment.

…

She seems to ponder something before turning back towards Bakugou.

“What do-”

And plants a single kiss on his lips before, smirking and tuning around. Hips swaying though less smoothly then before. A moment later and she’s gone. Image shattering into the breeze.

‘wait.’

“Where’s my wallet!”

Leaving him without his wallet, shirtless and with ripped jeans, on top of that fateful building.


	4. Bakugou x Neo – Sparring pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heterosexual, Unsafe sex, slightly more dubious consent.  
Felt weird when fanfics did this sort of thing but ~ ~ denotes sign language.  
Wrote this like two days after the previous chapter, expect no improvement.

Neo had been in the middle of a wonderful day. She’d pilfered some pockets, stolen some sweets and knocked-out a knuckle-head. And it was only just past Noon! Still she had a feeling deep down that that day was only going to get better. Why?

“YOU HEAR THAT, I’LL GET YOU THIS TIME YOU SMUG SHIT!”

Because she had stolen Kacchan’s wallet. Now some might have wondered why was that better than pocket pilfering?

“JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE ICE-CREAM BITCH!”

Those people needed to get their ears checked. Unlike most people who would just "mind their own business.’", or "Not pick a fight with that psychopathic bitch" Kacchan? He got angry, he got loud, he did something, he was exciting.

‘Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere…’ She idly brushed her hair. ‘Why would I go through all that trouble just to leave?’

Neo liked that. She admired that. The thought of Kacchan rushing at her fury in his eyes, explosions in hand? That got her positively worked up. ‘Though if you take any longer…’ Which is why she was she was upset that he’d decided to climb a damn ladder instead of blasting his way to her roof, like she knew he could.

“Fucking finally”

‘I agree~’ She thought, granting him the honor of three sarcastic claps for his effort.

“Shut it!” He barked, body tensing as he blatantly (to Neo) telegraphed his readiness to attack if provoked.

“I’d of been up here in moments if beacon wasn’t on my ass about using my semblance in public.” And then he went and gave her material like that to work with? He was practically asking for a fight.

‘I suppose I can oblige him…’ She proceeded to follow that whimsical thought, splitting off an illusion to taunt Kacchan, as she casually sauntered off to the side turning to face him-

“ARRRRGGHH” *KRAKOOM*

Just in time for a little show, as Kacchan blasted himself towards her illusion. Neo was afraid for a moment that he was going to be predictable, and not in a good way like with hopw easy he was to provoke. Then he reminded her why he was one of her favorite people, by using his speed and the roofs gravel to create some improvised shrapnel to hide his real attack.

‘Clever, but…’

*Crissshhh* The familiar sound accompanied the feeling of her semblance dropping.

‘He really should learn not to trust his eyes.’

Neo giggled for a moment as Kacchan- “Pfftftf” -Cleared his throat.

‘But they say positive reinforcement is good for training~’ Neo started to move her hands only to have Kacchan tr-

“Don’t you da-”

~Nice~

-Only for Kacchan to try to interrupt her, a familiar twitch to his eye that let Neo know it was time to create another Illusion and step aside. “Y-you you little…”

Being the diplomatic and graceful sort Neo had her illusion try to calm him down.

~I’m being serious that was clever~

“GAhhhhh!”

For some reason it didn’t work. Kacchan instead taking it as some kind of insult, blasting off still using his eyes to see.

‘Never mind, you’re exactly as dumb as I first thought.’ She thought, hand reaching out to lightly chastise him once her illusion broke. Then as soon as her image shattered Kacchan pivoted as if expecting it, using his semblance-

*Bwoom*

He set himself in her direction without bothering to look first, hand reaching out for her extended arm, intent on grappling her.

“Hah!”

Neo rapidly pulled back her arm, not terribly interested in wrestling on filthy gravel. But while she succeeded in withdrawing her arm, Kacchan's momentum was enough to insure he still got a hit in.

*Slap!*

An open palm strike to her chest. Not the strongest of blows, and somewhat lessened by the fact that he went sprawling on the roof, but better than any he had landed before.

‘I take it back now I’m impressed.’ She thought to herself, a moment of silence taking hold as he no doubt contemplated his victo-

“Don’t get any ideas that was not intended!”

‘What?’ She stood there befuddled for a moment, before noticing the slight blush on his cheeks. ‘Ohhhhh~

Then, then she smiled, a full toothy smile.

‘Really? Could it be? Is he?’ An idea took root in her mind, a devilish idea. ‘Let’s find out~’

After a moment more to let the tension build, Neo slowly lifted her hand up, tracing a path along her toned stomach. Kacchan continued to stay frozen, eyes transfixed as Neo reached up towards the sole button keeping her jacket closed.

And popped it open.

...

He was speechless.

‘A little cleavage and all that bluster of his is gone.’

She couldn’t help herself, she let out a silent laugh. She raised her hand daintily in front of her mouth, trying to appear smug to provoke a reaction.

…

Nothing. He continued to stay silent. Eyes slowly working their way down her body, before settling down at her crotch.

‘Called it’

~You are such a virgin~

His eyes seemed to regain focus.

~A little flesh and you’re practically transfixed, honestly, I expected better.~ A look overtook her face. ~You’re hardly ugly after all, so I’d figured you’d at least been to get a handy by now, but no.~ A smug look.

‘Is he just going to take this?’

~You’re a grade A virgin, why I bet d.e.k.u is more experienced than you~

‘He is… disappointing.’ She internally shrugged ‘Oh well, I have plenty of time to taunt him later.' She turned around and started walking off, hips swaying as she thought of all the new way’s she could mess with him, with her new-found knowledge. Mind occupied it wasn’t until the last moment that she heard his unusually quite footsteps, turning around she only had enough time for a small look of surprise to overtake her face before-

*wham*

She was sent crashing backwards as Kacchan tackled her, sending her skidding along the roof. The friction working with the low-rise nature of her pants to drag them down before she found herself beneath Kacchan., hands pinned above her head.

‘Well that was careless of me.’ She internally chastised herself. ‘Letting myself get that distracted.’ Her embarrassment enough to cause a small blush to form, as she looked up at Kacchan, eyebrow raised in confusion as he continued to just st-

'What the?'

Work up the courage to kiss her apparently. It wasn’t great, almost more an attempt to smother her rather than a kiss, And it lasted far too long considering there was no other movement on his part, just a consistent pressure.

‘Is… is this his first kiss?’

He finally pulled back, face even more red then before. Neo took the chance to draw a breath-

Just for him to move in again, his bottom lip awkwardly working its way in between her teeth. Causing Neo to accidentally bite down on it. She was almost expecting that to turn him off. Nope. Quite the opposite, the pain only seems to drive him on as he once again began to apply pressure. Not as much as before, he is a quick learner apparently. Still an expert kiss it was not, and Neo was considering ending it there.

Then one of his legs was brushing up against her inner thigh, and unlike his clumsy kiss, this contact was enough to send a shiver up her spine. Her jaw unclenched in response, and Bakugou was once more pressing his lips against hers. Just like before he showed rapid improvement, his lips actually moving against hers. Hell, Neo almost felt herself getting into it, if it weren’t for a particularly sharp rock digging into her back.

After a few moments Kacchan started pulling back, breathing heavily.

‘Damn rock.’

Neo for her part was shifting about, trying to get comfortable despite Kacchan holding her down. For a moment she stretched her neck out, and Kacchan immediately moves in, exploiting the opening to nip at her neck, sending a proper jolt through Neo.

‘I should probably stop him…’

He kept at it, slowly laying little bites, and increasingly confident kisses up her neck, each one doing more to feed a slowly growing feeling in the pit of Neo's stomach, the occasional sigh flowing from her mouth. Until Kacchan’s lips once more met hers, having completed his journey up.

‘Don’t want him to get any funny ideas…’

Then Kacchan’s other leg was brushing against her as he was moving it to join his other. The presence of both enough to force her to spread her legs further apart, the feelings both physiological and psychological, driving her into a full moan, mouth open.

Somehow, she was not surprised by his reaction. Bakugou with his usual enthusiasm was pressing his tongue into her trying to wrestle hers into submission.

‘But maybe I can humor him a bit longer…’

For the first time since he first caught her Neo took initiative. Her tongue joined his in wrestling for dominance, Neo naturally started winning, her limited experience allowing her to outmaneuver Kacchan. Soon it was less the pleasure of the act that drove her, and more the desire to win.

Then Kacchan’s hips moved, his groin ground into Neo’s barely protected nether lips, And all thoughts of victory were gone. Neo involuntarily arched her back, subconsciously trying for more pressure down below.

‘Yeah, I’ll just…’ She shifted her legs, slowly working her pants further down. ‘Humor him…’

Kacchan was moving against her again, and thought was driven from her mind. For a while all she could focus on was Kacchan. His mouth against hers, his hands holding her down, his body trapping her beneath him, his desperate grinding against her. She couldn’t consciously acknowledge it but the feeling of being at his mercy, it was working for her. The small flicker of desire that had formed earlier was rapidly growing. Her body was hot, her nipples hard, and her hips were moving with his as she just relaxed and let him take the lead.

Soon his hands were no longer holding her wrists down, but were instead entwined with hers, as they lay there lost in passion on a dingy roof, over a busy street. Neo was happy to just enjoy it, to just give in, and enjoy as she was worked towards her climax.

Kacchan not so much. While Neo was enjoying the ride Kacchan was starting to fiddle with his fly, the material refusing to cooperate with him as his struggle grew more desperate, until eventually he just rips his jeans wide open, erection springing into the open air.

‘… holy’ Neo found her gaze stuck on the monster Kacchan was sprouting. ‘that’s bigger than his ego… I should end this now, get on the-’

Also larger than his sense of patience, only moments after freeing his erection he was back to the grind. His hips moving as his cock rather than merely rubbing against the fabric, instead distended it with each thrust.

‘Piiiillllll…’

She felt the head of his erection push into her lower lips, the cloth that was dragged with it rubbing against her clitoris with each thrust, sending sparks flying through her with each motion. Thoughts of protection are left behind as her peak rapidly overtakes her.

‘Fuuucckkk….~~’

Her mind’s blank as she desperately grinds against him, hands squeezing his, her entire body tensing up, orgasm ripping through her. She can’t think can’t express a single thought as fireworks go off inside her, until slowly the feeling fades as she regains awareness, entire body relaxing in post orgasmic bliss as she breaks the kiss.

She waits a few moments before trying to free her hands, Kacchan letting them go after a brief prompting look.

Kacchan is the one to break the silence. “Are… Do you want to stop?” He asks tone reluctant.

‘I should…’ She moves her hands before stopping, looking in his eyes for another moment instead. ‘This is a bad idea.’ A subtle movement on his part causes him to rub against her once more, bringing attention to the fact that she felt that she wasn’t necessarily done. That she can continue towards another climax… with some help.

‘This is a bad idea.’

“I mean I do-”

She grabs his shaft, hands feeling his hefty head through his foreskin for a moment, before she smoothly glides down and back up. Feeling the full size of his dick, it sends a surge of desire, and a twinge of fear through her mind.

Neither of them stops, Kacchan takes the invitation for what it is and resumes his movements, and Neo for her part uses her newfound freedom to explore his chest. Her hands wonder wherever they will, across abs, over arms, hindered only by his shirt..

‘Stupid shirt…’

It continues to vex her for a minute, denying her access to what she wants, but eventually her frustration is too much, and she grabs it with both hands and lifts it up. Kacchan needing to awkwardly shuffle to avoid falling.

“Ugh”

A task made all the harder as Neo gives his shaft another stroke, before grabbing his shirt and simply ripping it off, leaving her free to explore his bare skin. Kacchan gives her an angry look, before once more kissing her, much too Neo's delight.

Unknown to both of them, Bakugou’s incessant thrusting had forced Neo's last layer of defense to the side. For the first time Kacchan’s erection was rubbing against Neo’s bare pussy, though neither of them seems to mind. Neo simply circling her hands around his back.

Then before Neo can think, Kacchan buries his length into her with a single thrust. The experience is equal parts bliss and panic, the sensation of being so full… clashing with the all to real understanding that she is having unprotected sex.

‘…Shit’

“Fuuuukckk.” And from the sounds of it, her partner was close, far too close to cumming. Far too close to filling her up, and potentially knocking her up. Her mind is panicking and she lets go of him and does the first thing to come to mind.

~Typical virgin~ She taunts him.

For a moment she curses herself, wondering what the hell she was thinking. Then it seems to work, his expression evens out, reason return to his eyes. He starts moving, slowly he draws himself out.

‘that worke-?’

Then he starts moving back in, erection slowly working it’s way into her well lubricated passage, resting for a moment once he’s fully inside, then moving back out. This slow back and forth continues, Neo simply looking at him, tempted to just let things happen as he continues his slow pace.

‘No I need t-’

He changes it up, his thrusting picking up speed, hips starting to move in a circular motion as he grinds inside of her. His motions are hitting her in the right spot, constantly circling an area that sends flashes through her mind and forces her eyes to roll. It’s only with sheer force of will, and the fear of the potential consequences, that she manages to clear her mind for a moment.

‘I nee-’

He speeds up again, his erection starting to drive into her, instead of simply moving. The new angle stimulates her button with each thrust. She’s getting close to climax again, the fear in the back of her mind being beaten back with each thrust. She feels him grasp at her chest with one hand, roughly groping her at first before roughly tracing her nipples. The sensations compound and her will to end things prematurely is barely holding on.

‘I-’

He lets go of her chest and braces himself. Neo has a single moment to regain her bearings, the he MOVES. Her body is rocked back and forth, the gravel digging itself into her back, only to be ignored as the feeling of his bare dick driving into her again and again overtakes her. His passionate thrusts bringing her closer and closer still to another orgasm, as her hands start to claw at his back, arms bringing herself closer to the man above her.

‘i’

Then he starts pounding. His movements go from vigorous to brutal. With each thrust he bottoms out inside of her, filling her absolutely, then just as quickly he withdraws , until the only the tip remains inside her. And then it happens again, and again. She loses it, her mind blanks as another climax rips through her, stronger than the previous, her whole body tensing up as her legs wrap around his back as well. She holds as close to him as she can, riding out the storm as he continues to brutally fuck her.

She starts to climb down from her orgasm only to find herself already close to another.

“I’m gonna cum.” He grunts into her ear. The rough words and rougher treatment enough to send her over again. This one just as intense as the one before. She is barely aware of him saying something to her, the words themselves beyond comprehension. All but four.

“I’m gonna come inside!”

‘…. huh?’

She figures out what they mean a second to late, with one more thrust and no hesitation he hilts himself inside of her, every last inch of his dick buried, as he lets out the first string of cum right inside of her, as deep as he possibly could. Weak from orgasm and pinned beneath him, it’s all she can do to hold on and ride out their shared orgasm. Every twitch of his cock being accompanied by a feeling of warmth as he spends himself inside of her, flooding her with his seed, the thought of which is met with a hint of fear. And a deep feeling of satisfaction from some deep part of her brain.

It lasts for a delightfully, terribly long time in Neo's opinion, but with one last movement she can tell he’s spent, collapsing on top of her.

They lay like that for minutes. Neo feeling his weight on top of her, finding it strangely comforting. He grows soft inside of her, and eventually he speaks.

“Sorry…” He bites out.

‘You should be…’ But for a moment she is tempted to forgive him, gratified that he can at least realize hi-

“I know you didn’t… ” It takes her a single moment to realize what he’s talking about, and just like that some of her good mood is gone, and she pushes him off her.

‘Stupid…’ She see’s a defeated look on his face, and for some reason feels the need to… comfort him, as if he’s the one who’s been wronged.

~It’s fine.~ She signs rolling her eyes. ~I came. You can keep your ego.~ She reassures him, spelling out the truth for his dumb, unobservant, handsome self. As she dresses herself, simply pulling her leotard back in place, unthinkingly.

“When?” She silently adds a second dumb to her mental list of his character traits. “You never.. you know scre….”

‘I can’t believe I slept with this idiot…’

~I didn’t scream huh?~ She shoots him an unimpressed look. ~You watch too much porn.~

“So when did-”

‘I can’t believe I slept with this idiot!’ She internally screams before tilting her head in lieu of an answer.

“ohh.” His face morphs into a smirk, that makes her wish she left him feeling sorry for himself and leaves her the slightest bit flustered for some reason.

“So it’s three to one then.” He says, hint of relief hiding behind a cocky exterior. Neo merely rolls her eyes and moves to walk way before stopping and walking back towards him.

‘…My idiot…’ And plants a single kiss on his lips, before walking away, crafting an illusion showing her shattering to the winds.

Thoughts swirl through her head as she leaves. ‘I need to replace this leotard and I’ll need some regular birth control for when we do this again.’ She sighs to herself, reaching to pat her left pocket. ‘I hope Kacchan’s wallet is up to it.’

**Author's Note:**

> E/N: Like I said this is just plain old smut I've written centered around My Huntsman Academia, a RWBY/My Hero Academia crossover quest over on Space Battles. Feel free to check that out just don't say where you came from. Also my first smut, be nice. Or don't.


End file.
